pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE085: Doin' What Comes Natu-rally
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Born to Be a Winner |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Mackenzie, Mackenzie's father, Magikarp Salesman, Other performers, Crowd |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bayleef, Misty's Poliwhirl, Jessie's Arbok, James' Weezing, James' Victreebel, Mackenzie's Natu (nicknamed Naughty; debut), Mackenzie's father's Natu, Magikarp Salesman's Magikarp Pokemon at the Festival: Machoke, Cubone, Exeggutor, Aipom (x2), Hitmontop |local = |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |guest =Mackenzie}} is the 44th episode of Pokémon: Johto League Champions. Synopsis While on the road to Olivine City, Ash and co. encounter a young boy and his Natu. But when they try to greet him, he runs off. Later, when they arrive at a festival, they see a man with a Natu that told fortunes. When Misty wanted a go at it the man's son, Mackenzie (The boy she, Ash and Brock met earlier) wanted to give it a shot, but he was so nervous he ran off stage. Will Mackenzie muster up the courage to do the act? And will James be swindled by the Magikarp Salesman again? Episode Plot The heroes are very hungry and plan on eating at the next town that has a burger and pizza. They encounter a boy and his Natu, who is nicknamed as Naughty. However, the kid is shy and runs away, confusing the heroes. The heroes come into town and see there is a festival. They learn it is the Pokémon Street Performer Festival, where Pokémon do the acts. Aipom walks on stools, Machoke releases itself from the chains to prove its strength, Cubone juggles bonemerangs and Exeggutor changes its faces at a fast pace. Team Rocket see the Pokémon and decide to see which ones are worth stealing. Suddenly, they see a man with a Natu, who claims that Natu can see the future. A girl comes and wants it to see her future. Natu comes to her and she gives it a coin. The Natu comes into the fountain, purifies the coin by inserting it and shakes itself. Natu hops on the stones, so the man tells it to gaze into her near future. Natu puts the coin in a box, rings the bell, claps its wings and uses Future Sight. This causes a scroll to appear and Natu presents it to the girl, who reads "a flower blooms in the light". The girl's mom thinks she will perform well in her next school play, so the girl thanks the man and Natu. Misty decides to have her future told, so the man calls his son, Mackenzie, and his Natu. The heroes recognize the shy boy, who blushes. Mackenzie starts with "Ladies and gentleman", but his father tells they have past that part. He clarifies what Natu does, but his father reminds him he already said that. Mackenzie tells Natu to purify and read the future, but sees he forgot Misty's coin. Mackenzie's father tells his son he'll take the case, causing Mackenzie to run away. The heroes follow him, since he needs help. Mackenzie tells his Natu, Naughty, it is due to his nerves he gets upset. The heroes greet him, causing him to fall down. The heroes, who are facing behind Mackenzie, are told he gets nervous when facing the crowd. He wants to be as good as his father, but sees he can't as long as he gets nervous. The heroes decide to help and introduce themselves. James scouts for any good Pokémon and a Magikarp falls on him, knocking him down. A salesman gives advice that Magikarp lay 1000 eggs, and each of those hatched Magikarp lay 1000 more eggs. With so many Magikarp, James imagines he could sell them and become rich. James is interested, so the salesman throws in a keychain, some food and lichen (at a "discount") for 500 dollars. James holds a moment and realizes this salesman is the same swindler who scammed him before. He goes after him, but Jessie pulls James' leg, allowing the salesman to run away. Jessie tells James they can steal the Pokémon and let people pay to watch the shows. James thinks Meowth should do tricks, but the latter objects. Jessie thinks they should think big. After all, it is showbiz. Misty gives Mackenzie a Wooper mask, as it will help him in the performances. Mackenzie already feels more confident, so he does a training with Naughty. The training, which is fortune-telling his father is doing, goes good until Naughty did not use Future Sight properly. Brock sees it needs more experience to be a higher level, so Ash decides to battle him for that. Mackenzie puts his mask off, but is frightened to battle. Brock thinks he should wear the mask while performing, but Mackenzie thinks people might laugh. His father comes and tells it might make the show more interesting and it could please the audience. So, they all see Mackenzie just needs some experience in performing. Mackenzie comes to the stand and introduces himself. He searches for Naughty, causing Ash to think he begins to fail. However, Brock clarifies Mackenzie is faking it, as it is a part of the act. Mackenzie found Natu, but Team Rocket drop a bomb, scaring off the crowd. Jessie and James, as acrobats, swing and take away the Pokémon, so Meowth captures them. James sends Weezing to use Smokescreen. Misty sends Poliwhirl, whose Bubble clears the smoke away, but Team Rocket already escaped. Later, James and Meowth celebrate, but Jessie signs contracts with the Pokémon. She clarifies they need to settle the percentages to gain profit, which is worth 90%. James imagines having instant food for that money, so decides to get these Pokémon performing. A Machoke lets itself free and runs away. Team Rocket see they don't need it, as they have the others. While the heroes and performing people are searching for the stolen Pokémon, Machoke returns to its trainer and points where Team Rocket are. Team Rocket escape in their balloon, so Ash sends Bayleef, who uses Razor Leaf to cut the net. This sets the Pokémon free, all but Naughty. Bayleef uses Razor Leaf, cutting the balloon, making it fall down near a kindergarten. Mackenzie saves Naughty, while Team Rocket decide to get that Natu. The kindergartners, as well as their teacher, come out and are excited to see a battle. Jessie sends Arbok. Natu Teleports behind Arbok and Pecks it. James sends Victreebel (who chews him) and tackles Natu. Ash's Bayleef uses Razor Leaf against it, while Natu uses Confuse Ray on Arbok. Arbok turns on Team Rocket, but falls down as Bayleef kicked Victreebel on it. With a classic Thunderbolt, Team Rocket gets blasted off by Pikachu. Brock tells the teacher the street performers' Pokémon got kidnapped, so they had to rescue them. The teacher asks of them to put the show here in the kindergarten, since the town is too distant for the children to travel. Mackenzie's dad tells his son it is his time to make the show. Mackenzie introduces himself and Naughty to the children, so tells the children Naughty sees the future. Naughty shakes the bell, claps the wings twice and uses Future Sight. Successfully, Naughty gets a scroll, making the children happy, while Mackenzie takes off his mask. His father tells the heroes experience may be difficult to acquire, but it teaches Pokémon and humans. The heroes acknowledge that and later they wave goodbye, as they continue towards Olivine City. Debuts Character *Mackenzie *Mackenzie's father Pokémon Natu Trivia *The following voice actors played random street performers: **Tara Jayne was the voice of the Machoke Trainer. **Ted Lewis was the voice of the Cubone Trainer **Eric Stuart was the voice of the Exeggutor Trainer *Brock and Ash make a rare mention of Pokémon levels. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Jigglypuff. Mistakes The female students clothes change back and forth from one color to the other a lot. Gallery The heroes are hungry JE085 2.jpg The boy hesitates to talk with the heores JE085 3.jpg The Aipom walk on the stools JE085 4.jpg The Natu sees the girl's future JE085 5.jpg The scroll emerges out JE085 6.jpg James gets hit by a Magikarp JE085 7.jpg The lucky golden Magikarp keychain JE085 8.jpg Naughty disappeared JE085 9.jpg Team Rocket, the acrobats JE085 10.jpg Jessie takes the Aipom away JE085 11.jpg James pushes Exeggutor up JE085 12.jpg Jessie signed the contracts for the profit JE085 13.jpg Naughty pecks Arbok }} Category:Pokémon: Johto League Champions Episodes Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda